Lost and Found
by Crib Head
Summary: A reincarniated water apparition has come back. Hie and her used to be lovers. Hiei still has feelings for her but does she feel the same way?
1. Default Chapter

"I have the solution to our problem." Koenma the toddler prince of heaven and hell said. "She is a reincarnated water apparition, has incredible powers once remembered, and is the only one who can do the sister move of the dragon of darkness flame and dragon wave." He said shooting a sorrowful glance at Hiei. The little fire apparition just stared blankly at a spot on the floor. "Her name is Rieoko. Here is the most recent picture of her." Koenma said as a picture of a dark haired girl on a dapple gray mare appeared on the screen. "Take a good look she's the one you'll be taking to the dark tournament with you." He concluded his pacifier bobbing up and down as he spoke. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he said "Damn that's not the only place I'd like to take her!" In a flash Hiei behind Kuwabara his katana right at his neck. Kuwabara stood still a look of pure terror crossing his face. "Ok Hiei you can stop trying to kill Kuwabara now. You know his perverted ways, what's the difference now?" Yusuke Urameshi asked. Hiei just stared at him, seethed his katana and stalked back to his shadowy corner. "I know why Hiei is touchy about that subject." The little prince said. "Do you mind if I tell them?" He asked Hiei. He glared back at him and said, "Go ahead they're going to find out eventually anyway." "It was about 16 years ago. Hiei and Reioko were in a heated battle with some nasty demons. Hiei was about to get a fatal blow to the head and Reioko jumped in front of him getting herself hit. Normally Hiei would have thought of it as just another dead partner but they were how could I put this more than just friends? Does that sound right?" Koenma said. Hiei looked the other way. "Well anyway, instead of letting her die we put her soul into another body. So she forgot about everything and grew up like a normal human. And we were just going to leave her alone but now we can't. We need her to win the Dark Tournament in only 3 months. Sometime soon we all need to speak to her about this." He concluded. "But she won't be any use because she forgot everything, right?" Yusuke asked. "No, after being told and training some she should remember everything fine." Koenma answered. "Well that's everything! Meet back here tomorrow, same time to discuss when we break the news." He said dismissing everyone. "Hiei I need you to do something for me." Koenma said. "Can you keep and eye or three on her to see when the best time is?" he asked. A slight smile crossed Hiei's face and exposed a fang but was gone as quick as it came. "Easy enough." Was all he said. "Hiei you know that no matter what she remembers she might not have the same feelings for you." Koenma said as a word of caution. " I am aware of that." The little fire demon replied coldly. *~*~* Perched in the tree above Reioko's window Hiei watched her sleep peacefully. Her ebony hair lay out across her back as she slept sprawled across her bed. Thinking deeply Hiei could still remember that day-the worst one of his life-when it all happened. Using his Jagan eye to erase her memory. And then watching Koenma put her precious soul into that pregnant women's body. He grimaced at the thought. Before that day 16 years ago, Hiei had been very cheerful for a demon, not minding to show his emotions openly. But after all that he went through it was just easier to put up a barrier than to face the grief. He had been advancing toward Reioko's window and was now climbing inside. 'Shouldn't get this close.' Hiei thought creeping toward her bed. It was almost sunrise and she'd be getting up soon to go to the barn. He knew this from visits every now and then just to check up on her. 'That's certainly one thing she didn't forget,' the little one thought. 'Her love for horses.' I don't care what Koenma says she will remember me.' He thought viciously. He was now right over her bed looking down on her. '16 years since I was this close too long.' Hiei thought. 'She looks the same but I wonder about personali-' "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??!!" *~*~* "What the hell just happened?" Reioko Karuzama thought out loud. He was there and now he wasn't. He looked familiar, like she had seen him before. But still how did he get in? She went through a mental checklist of all the locks in the house. 'I locked everyone of them. How did he get in then?' she thought. Well no need to worry anybody about this. Probably nothing. Her parents were away on lawyer business in France. Every time his image popped into her head she got a nice fuzzy feeling. A short cute guy with black hair, a head band over his forehead and deep blood red eyes.  
  
'Time to get up anyway.' She thought grimly wishing she got more sleep. *~*~* Oh shit. Oh shit. Not good. "STUPID SON OF A FUCK NUT!!" Hiei screamed at the top of his lungs after returning to Koenma's office. "Well good morning to you too Hiei. Something wrong you seem a bit angry?" Koenma asked walking into the room. Hiei ignored the question and glared fiercely at him. "Her parents are away for the next three weeks on business in France. Tomorrow night, Yuske goes for a "visit" to ask her something about school and really tells her about it. Then we all drop in." Hiei said his hands in his pockets. Koenma looked pleased.  
  
"Good! Now I don't have to do a thing! You have everything planned out. I couldn't have done better myself!" he said with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Now you can tell everyone else that later tonight." He said pacifier bobbing up and down as he spoke. "And you can keep watch until tomorrow." Koenma said. "But this time don't get caught." *~*~* "Yusuke I need to borrow some money." The fire demon told his friend. "For what Hiei since when do you need money? I thought borrowing wasn't your style." Yusuke replied. "It isn't. Just don't ask questions." The smaller said darkly. "Ok, Ok don't blow a fuse! How much do you need?" *~*~* Three, two, one- take off, flight, touch down, recovery. "Great job Reioko! You cleared the whole round!" Reioko's instructor Diana said in her thick British accent. "Good job Firefly! You were awesome!" Reioko said patting her mare. She had just cleared around of three and a half foot fences. "Ok give her a good cool down and a sponge bath, it's hot out here!" Diana said. "Ok thanks for the lesson!" Reioko said as she rode Firefly up to the edge of the ring to meet her friend Kikio. "Isn't that the creep you were telling me about on Starman?" Kiko asked pointing to a small black haired guy on the big bay Morgan. Reioko felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Ye-Yes I think that is. So I'll just stick to my side of the ring and he can stick to his. Besides I'm almost done just have to cool her off." Reioko said. Kikio gave her a look of death and said, "Alright but be careful he might be a stalker. And if he tries to do anything to you give a good scream and I'll come out here and kick the shit out of him!" Kikio said seriously. "Ok will do." Reioko said. 'Why would anyone want to stalk me what am I worth?' *~*~* 'Ha! I still remember how to do this! Pretty damn well too!' Hiei thought. 'All those she forced me to ride with her is paying off!' He was now starting the same jump course that Reioko had just finished. 'Well tomorrow night she'll know why I've been "stalking" her.' Hiei thought recalling her conversation with that girl. *~*~* "He's pretty good I wonder where he learned it. Maybe I should talk to him and find out.." Reioko said to Firefly as she put her in her stall. The mare gave a nicker soft in reply. Hiei was bringing Starman in when Reioko walked up to him. His heart went in to his throat. "Ummm. Hi! I was just wondering where you - hey wait! Come back!!" *~*~* 'SHIT! I could have at least put the frickin horse away!' Hiei thought fiercely. He was at the meeting for the next night. He was still furious about what had happened that after noon. "Ok everybody! Hiei has everything planned out. I didn't have to lift a finger!" Koenma said happily. Hiei started "Tomorrow night at eight o'clock or what ever, Yusuke will stop by her house to ask her a question about school or something and start to explain things. We'll be waiting on the roof and when the time's right drop in and hope to god she doesn't pass out." He said trying desperately to be funny. "Nice try on the humor. Sounds good to me!" Yusuke said. Almost everyone agreed. "Why can't I go in first? I go to that school too!" Kuwabara said. "yeah she knows you as a perverted son of a bi-" "Does not! Reioko has had the hotts for me all year and you know it!" Kuwabara said haughtily. "Yeah right the hotts being defined as getting red in the face and mad when ever you talk to her." "mother fuc-" "ENOUGH!!!" Kurama suddenly yelled. Every head in the room turned his way with a surprised look. "sorry you guys were giving me a headache." The fox demon said sheepishly. There was an awkward silence that filled the room.  
  
"well then it's all settled!" Konema broke the silence. "tomorrow at 7:45 meet on the roof." Shooting an evil eye at Hiei said "don't get caught or we'll all be in deep shit." *~*~* At exactly 7:45 Hiei leaped on to Reioko's roof top. Keonma, Botan, and Kurama were already there. "Hello Hiei, nervous?" Botan asked cheerfully. He didn't reply just glared at her. Kuwabara and Yusuke arrived shortly after together. Yusuke rubbed his hands together and said "Well lets get this party stared!!" "Urameshi! Shut up! You're going to get arrested for desterbance of the peace." Carrot top hissed. "Fine party pooper I wasn't being that loud." Glaring at eachother that was the end of the fight. "make sure you leave a window open so we can hear when to come in." Koenma said to Yusuke. "Ok see ya' in a few!" Yusuke said hopping down. 


	2. chapter 2

"WHAT?" hysterical laughing could be heard coming from the window Yusuke opened. "I think we should go in now. He's been pleading and she's been laughing for the last five minuets. If we don't now she might kick him out." Kurama said. "I suppose you're right. Let's go." Koenma said. The group went off the roof and right through the door not bothering to knock. "See I told you they were real!" Yusuke shouted at Reioko pointing toward the group. "Well sure they are real but that doesn't mean anything- oh he's so cute!! Is he yours?" Reioko said to Botan pointing to Koenma. "That ugly thing? Hell no! Thank god!" Botan said. "HEY! I am not anybody's kid even though I am very cute, but I am her boss!" Koenma said madly. Reioko looked lost. "I don't get it." She said looking to Koenma and then to Botan. "Oh crap why does it always come down to this." Koenma said. POOF! Instead of the toddler a 17 year old looking tall guy with light brown hair and brown eyes stood. "HOLYSHIT!" Reioko screamed not knowing what the hell just happened. "Wow Koenma! Did know that you could turn cool like that." Yusuke said. "Hey! Like you are the picture of coolness." "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Everyone in the room turned to Reioko. She looked like she'd flipped her fig. "Well that's my alarm! So I'm going to wake up now!" she said. A moment of silence passed with everyone still staring at her. "I SAIIIIDDD NOW I WAKE UP!!!" "YOU AREN'T GOING TO FUCKING WAKE UP!!" Kuwabara jumped at the sudden outburst from Hiei. Hiei's face held no expression. He walked out of the shadowy corner as usual his arms crossed. "You can't wake up because you are already awake." He said with still no expression. Something in Reioko's head finally clicked. "You're the guy who's been stalking me!!" She said pointing at Hiei. Hiei just smirked and walked back into the shadows. "Are you people really here to kidnap me or something?" Reioko asked still not comprehending anything they said. "No we are not here to kidnap you. We are here to ask for your help." Kurama said. Reioko still wasn't convinced. "Ok so there has been child of the dark stalking me so you can ask me to help you with something?" she said sarcastically. "Exactly." Koenma said. Hiei walk out of the dark corner again. "I am not a "child of the dark". I just prefer not to be the center of attention." He said darkly. Reioko laughed some more. "Ok fine. You can tell me what you need me to "help" with but that doesn't mean I will help. Only if you tell me who the hell these people are." She finally said after a long laughing fit. "Right." Yusuke said. "Obviously you know carrot top over there." Yusuke said smirking. Kuwabara just glared at Yusuke and Reioko at Kuwabara. "All to well.." She muttered. Yusuke continued "And over there is Botan guide to the spirit world." He said pointing toward the blue haired woman. "Hi there! I'll be the one saving you from all of this testosterone." Botan said smacking Reioko on the back. "Anyway it's about time we had some more girl power in this little "group"." She said haughtily. Yusuke walked over to Kurama. "And this is Kurama. He's a walking text book." He said. Kurama looked embarrassed. "Nice to see you again and I wouldn't put it that way Yusuke." Kurama said. Yusuke smiled "Oh yes I would." "And three eyes over there is Hiei. You've kinda already met him." Yusuke said nodding in Hiei's direction. Reioko looked at Yusuke like he had just ran around naked. "Hate to tell you but the only time I've every seen him was at the barn and standing over my bed last night." She said. Yusuke gave Hiei a questioning look. "No actually you do before you were put in that body.well Koenma told us you were in love." Hiei's face blushed a deep crimson. He gave Yusuke a look of death. Yusuke gulped knowing he would get his ass kicked after this. "Yeah well I think Hiei might tell you about that later." He squeaked out. Reioko didn't know what to say to that she just stood there staring blankly at Yusuke. She finally snapped out of zoning. "Three eyes?" she asked. "Oh yeah! He got the Jagan eye implanted into his forehead. The only one to ever survive the operation." Yusuke answered like Hiei wasn't even in the room. "Take of the head band and show her." He said. "I'd rather not. Thanks for giving her my life bio." The fire demon said coldly. "Urameshi you better shut up. You're already in for a big ass whoppin' after this. Haven't you figured out yet you should shut your big frickin mouth? God and I thought I was stupid." Kuwabara said all knowingly. "Yeah right." Was all the more he said on behalf of Hiei. "Well that's everybody!" Yusuke said. "Sure you're not forgetting anyone Yusuke?" Koenma stepped in front of him. Yusuke crossed his arms. "Oh yeah you. This is Koenma the prince of heaven and hell big deal." He said with no interest. "Better be a big deal." Koenma threatened. "He he yeah whatever. And then there's always good ole' me!" Yusuke said. Reioko wasn't quite convinced. "Yeah and let me guess I'm really an evil demon out to kill you all!!!" Reioko said laughing again. "Actually apparition is the correct word and you aren't going to kill anyone for awhile yet." Koenma said. "How about hearing some of your past life?" Reioko nodded. Koenma had her interest with past lives. "What the hell is an apparition?" She asked. Kuwabara flopped down in the nearest seat saying, "Ok guys take a seat this may take awhile." 


	3. Chapter 3

After two hours of explanation with a lot of stuff not even mentioned yet Reioko was on the edge of maybe thinking this was all true. Her gut feeling was saying, "Yes yes yes! Believe it!" But her head was saying "no no no! What the hell are you thinking!?" Of course she wasn't thinking straight because she was half asleep. "Hey sorry to stop you again, but I have to get up at five to go to work and I'm really tired. So if you'll all kindly leave now." "Yes you're right. Hiei can stay with you for tonight and they can change every three nights or so until you get the hang of this. And they have to go everywhere." Koenma said. "Why is anyone going to stay here?" Reioko said. Koenma rolled his eyes "Incase of a...umm accident. Don't ask questions now you'll find out soon enough." "Yeah well peachy! That idiot over there isn't staying alone with me in this house ever!" Reioko said getting mad. Kuwabara smirked "Awww come on I know how much you really want me. It's al- " WACK! "Owww!" Kuwabara whined. Reioko gave him a satisfied grin. "Thank god my parents are away on business in France for 3 weeks." Reioko said dryly. Koenma shook his head. "We will deal with that when the time comes. And now it's time for us to be off." He said walking out of the door Botan, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara following. "Well I guess you can stay in the guest room." Reioko told Hiei after they had all left. Hiei was still standing in the shadows so Reioko hadn't really gotten a good look at him she had guess about the child of the dark thing. When he did finally come out completely she knew she was right on. "Are you gothic or something?" She asked him with a funny look. Hiei glared. "No I just like black. Is that a problem?" He said darkly. Reioko looked surprised "Wow you can talk." Hiei kept glaring. "Ok then off to the guest room." She said walking out of the room. Hiei followed close behind. *~*~* "There are extra blankets in the closet if you need them the AC in here is always colder than it should be." Reioko said once they had reached the guest room. Hiei just stared at her. "Oh sorry you do sleep right?" Reioko asked sheepishly thinking maybe she'd said something wrong. Hiei still glared at her. "I guess that's a yes." she said. Hiei still stood there glaring. Reioko sat down on the bed. "Just thought I'd let you know that I've decided to help you people with this thing whatever it is." She said twiddling her thumbs absent-mindedly. Hiei actually gave a small smile that faded quickly. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into." he said looking at the wall. "You're right. That's why you need to answer my questions. Everyone of them or I won't do it." Reioko said smugly. "You can't make me tell you anything but I will anyway." He said glaring at her still. Reioko glared right back her aqua blue eyes and his blood red ones staring into each other's intensely. "Actually I think I only have one important question right now." She said still in the stare down. Hiei crossed his arms. "And what is that?" "What the hell is an "accident"? The way that Koenma guy was saying it made it sound like I'm going to wet my fuckin' bed!" She started to yell. Hiei smirked breaking the stare down. "Once you start to remember your past, everything will start to come back and you might let out some spirit energy unintentionally. If one of us is there then we can tell you how to channel it and make it stop. Good enough of an answer for you?" Reioko gave him a "you need to go to a loony bin but I'll trust you" look. "At the same time we will also be training you everyday for the dark tournament. That is the reason you have to come back to this in the first place." He finished. "Ok then, they never told me what the dark tournament is." Reioko said. "It isn't something we intended on doing. Long story short this bastard Toguro is forcing it upon us. It's a fighting tournament among demons. Rich humans come and bet money on the fights. No real point in my opinion." Hiei said coldly. Reioko sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "That sucks shit." Reioko said. "Yes it does. But before that you to refresh your memory. Training from us." He said his arms still crossed. Reioko sat up. "The training thing is fine only if it doesn't interfere with work, Firefly and shows. Oh yeah and school as soon as it starts." Hiei chuckled. "Whatever you think." Reioko shot him a sinister look. "I get up at five for work. It lasts till eleven o'clock. I've already thought of the excuse. You're a friend visiting from Germany." Hiei snorted. "Germany?" "Got any better ideas?!" He rolled his eyes. "And when we're at work you're going to be useful. I can tell from you're little ride yesterday you know what to do with a pitchfork." She said smiling. Hiei glared again. "You don't talk unless you have to do you?" Hiei still just glared. Reioko got up off the bed and walked out the door muttering a "good night." That was good enough for him. 


	4. chapter 4 FLASHBACK!

There was a crimson liquid everywhere. The source was her body that he held on his lap. A few feet away lay another body, the one that had done this to her. "You jerk you had to be the hero didn't you?" he said shakily. She managed a faint smile but her face was still pained. "Well I couldn't let you could I?" He bit his lip trying not to cry, but did anyway. "You're going to be fine now. Koenma is going to fix everything. Don't worry we'll be together again soon." "I'm not afraid to die. Just do one thing for me. I don't want to meet again for a long time. I swear if you go off and commit suicide then I'm gonna kill you." She said still trying to make everything a joke. He looked away. "Good bye Reioko." "Good bye Hiei"  
He he. Mushy told ya! Sorry if they're OOC. I don't know if they are or not. Anyway I have to do at least one flashback! FLASHBACKS RULE!!! He he he. OK now its your turn. Please Please Please REVIEW!!!! I only have a couple right now and I'd like to know what other people think!! 


	5. chpater 5

Hiei woke with a start covered in a cold sweat and tangled in the bed sheets. He look at the clock, it was almost five am. He hadn't dreamt in a long time. He got up and put his cloak and katana back on and walked across the hall to Reioko's room silently. She was still asleep. 'Soon then we thought.' "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" SMACK! "What the hell was that!" Hiei yelled holding his head.  
  
Reioko rolled over and then sat up rubbing her eyes. "Good morning to you too. And it's called an alarm if you didn't already know."  
  
Hiei massaged his head. "Is it loud enough for you?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah it loud enough I was awake anyway. Would you mind exiting so I can get dressed now?" Reioko said impatiently. Hiei looked at her then walked out of the room Reioko shutting the door behind him. 'Mental list of what I know about the "child of the dark"' Reioko thought while getting dressed in her riding clothes. 'He's a demon or what ever the hell those things are, doesn't like to talk, and dresses Goth. Oh joy and rapture.' She pulled her shirt over her head and then pulled her hair out from beneath it. "You can come back in now."  
  
"Do you want anything for breakfast?" She asked him as she pulled her long black hair in to a ponytail.  
  
"No." Was all he said. "Ok then let's get going. We have a half a hour drive." She said walking out the door to her blue VW bug. Hiei took one look at the car and laughed. "A half an hour in that thing?" He said pointing toward the car. "That's pathetic!"  
  
Reioko looked mad. "And how long does it take you hot shot?!"  
  
"Ten minutes at the most from here." He smirked.  
  
"Ten minutes?! How the hell do you get there that fast?!" Reioko said surprised.  
  
"I always like to run fast." He replied with that evil little smirk dancing on his lips.  
  
Reioko's eyes widened "RUN?!"  
  
Hiei still smirked. Reioko took a deep breath and said, "What was I like?"  
  
The smirk left his face abruptly. Hiei looked at her and blinked a few times.  
  
"You weren't like other demons or apparitions. You didn't have a need or pleasure in killing anything. You rarely killed unless you had to or, unless someone got you really pissed off and that's pretty hard to do." Hiei said looking a little pale.  
  
Reioko's knuckles were white from her gripping the steering wheel so tight and she was staring straight ahead with no emotion on her face. She turned to him after a long silence. "When we get there I'll show you around. If I make up anything just go with the flow." *~*~* "Morning! Who's your friend?" Diana said slyly in her thick British accent. Reioko gave her an annoyed look. "Good morning to you too Diana. This is my friend Hiei from Germany. Hiei this is my Employer, instructor and friend Diana."  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Diana said holding out her hand.  
  
Hiei looked at it and wondered why she was giving him her hand. "I guess they don't shake hands in you part of Germany, eh?" Diana said giving him a weird look.  
  
"Uhhh. Yeah Hiei's from a very remote village. You've probably never heard of it." Reioko said quickly.  
  
"Really try me! I lived in Europe for years and I've been to places in Germany most people don't even know exist." Diana challenged.  
  
Reioko gave Hiei a nervous look. "Volksburg?" She said uncertainly.  
  
Diana thought for a moment and then said "Guess you got me there. Never heard of it." Diana said chuckling.  
  
A look of relief passed Reioko's face. "Guess not we're going to see Firefly now. Bye!" she said quickly grabbing Hiei by the arm and dragging him along. Once out of earshot she let go of his arm. "That was close. I've never lied to her before. Didn't feel right.."  
  
"Why did she give me her hand?" Hiei asked.  
  
Reioko turned to look at him. "It's a greeting, you shake it like this." She grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. Reioko went to take her hand back but he didn't let it go. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Her crystal blue eyes and his bloody red ones. It only lasted a second or two but it seemed like forever. When it ended there was an uncomfortable silence. "This is the way to Firefly's stall." Reioko said taking a left. Hiei followed behind her. When they got near the stall the mare stuck her head out of her stall and gave a full-blown whinny. "Damned animal!" Hiei said covering his ears.  
  
Reioko walked up and patted her forehead. "Hi there girlie miss me? I have a friend for you to meet his name is Hiei. And no more of that it hurts his ears." Reioko said into the horse's ear.  
  
Hiei walked up and patted the gray horse's neck. "She's a cross with a Swedish warm blood and a Hoverian. Perfect hunter and equitation." Reioko said admiringly gazing at the mare.  
  
Firefly nudged Hiei looking for treats, in the process drooling on him. "Thanks a lot." He muttered to the horse wiping the slime off his shoulder. Reioko suddenly looked devastated. "I think giving her to me was a substitute for mom and dad never being home." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "It's not fair they weren't even home for Christmas last year!" She said fiercely. Hiei looked at the beautiful mare not knowing what to say. What was this "Christmas" anyway? He was zoning out on possibilities when Reioko suddenly stopped crying. "Hiei why is my hand glowing blue?"  
  
Wanna know what happens? I hope so hehehehe. Well if I get enough reviews then I will post the next chapter. Hehehe wait isn't blackmail illegal? Oh well I guess I can't do that then. REVIEW IT ANYWAY!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I don't own Horse Illustrated. I don't own my underpants ****  
  
"This is what you would call an "accident"." Hiei said wryly. A freakish blue glow was erupting from Reioko's hand accompanied by a trickle of water. "Spirit energy is linked to emotions. Getting upset about your parents is what made this happen. Now what you need to do is control that energy. Think hard of what you want that little water fall to do, stop, and use your emotions to over come it." Hiei said trying to instruct her. It was easier said than done. She had her eyes closed and was trying desperately to make it stop, wasn't having much luck. Hiei stepped around her and put his arms around her to put his hands with hers. He moved them gently together. "Think of how much you love Firefly, she's right here. You'll have better control with happiness. Hiei said. 'Not that I have a lot of experience there though.'  
  
After a few minutes she finally got it to stop. Hiei let her arms go gently leading up to another awkward moment. "Hiei," Reioko said looking up at his face anxiously. ", That was familiar, I know that feeling, and it was nice." she said shyly. Hiei blushed slightly and said, " You always did like me holding you."  
  
"I can see why." There was yet another awkward silence.  
  
"Well let's get a move on! Morning feeding awaits!" Reioko said suddenly giving Firedfly a last quick pat as she walked out of the stall Hiei on her heels. *~*~* By the time eleven o'clock came around, morning feeding, mucking out, grooming, and exercising was done. They hadn't talked about anything except the work that needed to be done since the incident in the stall. "Hiei my shifts over now but, I was going to do some fence work with Firefly. Do you want to ride or watch?" Reioko asked walking out of the tack room her saddle and bridle in hand. "I'll watch." Hiei said following her. Once out in the ring Hiei took a seat on the bleachers by the fence. He watched her intently as she warmed up her horse. She worked so smoothly with Firefly it looked as if they were one. They looked even better while on the jump course. After she was done she cooled Firefly off and was untacking her when she saw Yusuke, Kurama, Kwuabara and Botan walking down the isle. "What are you guys doing here?" Reioko said as they stood around the horse, Hiei and Reioko. "Looking for you. You need to start training right away." Kurama said.  
  
"Urameshi what the hell are you doing here?" Kikio had appeared out of the stall right behind him. "Pickin' up my new hottie for a ride." Kuwabara said cockily stepping in front of Yusuke. WACK!! "You bastard!" Reioko said angrily. Hiei gave him a look of death. That made him shut up. "Yeah right. Who are your friends?" Kikio asked pointing at Hiei, Kurama and Botan. "These are friends we all know from Germany. Hiei, Kurama and Botan." Reioko said uncertainly. "Pleasure to meet you." Kurama said politely. Kuwabara suddenly jumped away from Firefly. Being the dunce he is he was standing behind her. PLOP, PLOP, PLOP! "Shit! You damn horse shit on me!" Reioko was standing up at the mare's head and whispered in her ear "Good girl." and the to Kuwabara, "That's what you get for pissing me off and then standing at the wrong end of my horse." He was trying to whip the shit off on the ground. Kikio smiled and said, "Cool! I'm Kikio. Sorry I can't stick around but I have to get back to work. See ya later!" She said walking back into the stall. *~*~* "Focus all of your energy into that one spot and let it out in control this time." Kurama was instructing Reioko in a water technique. After four hours of intense training she was getting rather fatigued. She had a quick recap of man-to-man fighting and remembered it pretty well. Well enough to kick Kuwabara's ass as well as Yusuke's. "Okay. That's enough for today." Kurama said giving up for the day. Hiei had been watching with interest all afternoon and yet hadn't said a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~ A week passed and Reioko was relearning fast. She was getting her spirit energy attack down well and could control and liquid with ease now. She and Hiei were getting to know each other. Or rather Reioko was trying to get anything out of him, but Hiei wasn't going to show his true feelings..Or will he now?? "Hiei I need to ask you something," Reioko, told him one Saturday afternoon. They were sitting in the living room Reioko reading her Horse Illustrated magazine and Hiei paging mindlessly through YM not understanding the point of it. He looked across the room at her. "Yes?" Reioko took an uncertain breath and said "Did you love me?" Hiei blinked a few times and looked deep into her eyes. She chewed on her lip. "Yes I did." He said softly. ".And I still do." There I really don't like that chappie very much. Oh well. Still only 2 reviews and I had to beg for those. You people are sad. GRRRR.. Well now you have to see what happens next don't you? It's right here all ready to be up loaded. ONLY IF I GET AT LEAST 3 MORE REVIEWS!!! That's all I ask for. If I come on tomorrow and find 5 reviews then I'll up load it. If not then you have to suffer never knowing the out come... *cackles* Oh yeah and I suck at writing mushy stuff. *shakes head sadly* 


	7. chapter 7

Reioko felt like she'd been hit by lighting. They sat there gazing across the open room into each other's eyes. "Hiei," She broke the silence quietly. "I think I do too." Hiei's heart leaped. He was so happy he didn't know what to do. "Ever since that time in the stall I-I think I have. I remembered it, the love back then. But I didn't know how to tell you because I didn't know how you felt." Hiei stood up dropped the magazine and walked over to her. She stood up not know what to expect. He grabbed her and the shared in a lingering kiss. When they pulled apart Reioko fell back into his arms crying. Hiei tilted her head up to look at her. This wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for. "Why are you crying?" He whispered. She searched his bright red eyes. "Because I'm happy." She answered. "Happier than I've been in a long time." *~*~* "Hiei have you been messing with the frickin thermostat?" Reioko yelled across the hall pulling her blankets up around her neck. Hiei got up and walked into her room. "No! Why would I want to do anything with that?" He said. "My philosophy is the hotter the better." Reioko frowned. "I hate this AC system,." she muttered. Hiei got a very good idea at that moment, but would it work? "Because I'm a fire apparition, my normal body temperature is 104 degrees..I could come up there and ummm help warm you up?" He asked hopefully. Reioko thought about it for a moment. No harm in it right? "Ok I'd like that." Hiei walked out of the doorway and climbed into her bed and snuggled down behind her. 'This isn't so bad. I really like this safe feeling.' Reioko thought squirming down deeper into the cover and close to Hiei. 'Life can't get much better than this.' Hiei thought feeling Reioko snuggle closer to him. And he smiled for a real smile for the first time in 16 years. *~*~* Hiei awoke the next morning to the lavender smell of Reioko's hair. Her head was resting peacefully on is chest. He closed his eyes again, he hadn't been this happy in a very long time. He turned to look at the clock. 8:45, no work today. 'Better wake up now or Botan will come busting in on us like she does every morning.' Hiei thought angrily. He shook Reioko gently. "Time to wake up. They'll be here soon." She opened her eyes and rubbed them trying to get the sleep out. Out of nowhere she sat bolt up right. "What are we gong to tell them?! Are we going to tell them?!" She said frantically. "Yes eventually. It might be today it might be in a year." Hiei said calmly. "Might as well get up now." Reioko said getting out of bed and walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shit from a hose show a few years ago. Hiei, respecting her privacy got up and started to walk to the door. "You can stay if you want. Just turn around." Reioko said as she pulled on her shirt. Hiei walked back over to the bed and flopped face first on to it. *~*~* By the time ten o'clock rolled around, everybody had showed up along with two new people. "What are you two doing here?" Hiei asked darkly looking at his sister and Yusuke's girlfriend. He seemed a little bit uncomfortable when he said Yukina's name. "We heard about your training and forced these buttheads to let you have a break." The brunette said happily. Reioko gave her a funny look she didn't know who the hell these two were. "Oh yeah sorry forgot. I'm Keiko and this is Yukina." Keiko said. "Good to meet you." Yukina said smiling. She noticed Kuwabara scooting closer to her. "We were thinking of going to the mall to screw off for a while." Botan said. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Fun for you torture for us." "Sounds fun I'll go change." Reioko said walking back to her room. Hiei went after her. "I think I know how to let them know." He said slyly. Reioko turned around and gave the demon a questioning look. He gave her a little evil smile. "Hiei what are you thinking..." "Don't worry nothing bad just hurry up and come back out here.." Suspenseful isn't it? Lets just say Hiei will get very spontaneous. CB if you say anything like you did on the way home from school again I will not be a happy person and I am not I repeat not a donut nazi oh yeah and I AM A RABBIT HEAR ME ROAR!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Oh yeah and I forgot my coolieo disclaimer: I own nothing not even this computer.. 


	8. chapter 8

OK here ya go. See how spontaneous Hiei is. Oh the joy!!! * bangs head against computer monitor repeatedly* hehehehehe ok don't have a clue why I did that. Don't have a clue why I do most of the things I do. CB I hope you fall off the stage and I hope you have fun sticking your hand up a French horn's ass and Charles why did you vanish before the third song?  
  
"Before we go I need to tell you something." Hiei said right before they walked out of the door. "And what might that be Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Let me put it this way." He said smiling. He grabbed Reioko by the arm and swung her around to face him and passionately open mouth kissed her that lasted a good 30 seconds. After they broke apart Reioko was in a bit of a shock and everyone else was howling and laughing. "Well it's about frickin time!" Yusuke said. Reioko had snapped out of her little zone by then. "What?!" "We aren't that stupid. You two have been gooey eyed all week." Botan said a little too cheerfully. Reioko blushed and Hiei shot her an icy stare. "And when Hiei came in smiling of all things, and holding your hand you just confirmed our suspicions." Kurama concluded while biting his lip to keep from laughing. Kuwabara looked thoroughly confused. "Hey I didn't know about that!" he whined. "No comment." Yukina muttered punching Kazuma in the arm. *~*~* "Ok people I'm the only one allowed to drive. If any one else did Shizru would kill me." Kuwabara said as they approached his sister's jeep. They all started piling in. Kuwabara and Yukina in the front, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei in the back seat with Keiko, and Reioko on Yusuke's and Hiei's laps. Botan was squeezed in the tiny trunk. Kuwabara started the engine and flung the car out of the driveway causing everyone to fly right smashing Yusuke up against the door. "Holyshit Kuwabara!! Are you trying to kill us?!!" Yusuke yelled shoving Kurama off of him. He hit the gas causing the car to move forward even faster. What should have take twenty minutes took ten. "I am never getting into a car with him driving again!" Botan said as she got out of the car. "I'm surprised we came out of that alive.." Reioko said coldly. "I'm surprised we came out of that with out getting pulled over." Kurama said wryly. Kuwabara looked hurt, well as hurt as he can look. "You just don't know how to appreciate my expert driving talent." He said smugly. "You mean expert dip shit talent." Yusuke said. Kuwabara threw a punch at Yusuke's face but he dodged it.  
  
~~~~ Once inside, they split up and were going to meet back at a clothes store in an hour. The guys were going to walk around to burn time and the girls headed towards the nearest clothes store. Reioko saw where they were going and stopped right in front refusing to move. Botan took a hold of her arm and dragged her along Yukina and Keiko following. "Oh no not me. I don't do shopping." Reioko protested while Botan walked over to the nearest rack of skimpy looking halter-tops and started flipping through them. She picked one out and held it up to Reioko. "This one looks good. What's your size?" A look of horror crossed Reioko's face. "Show jackets, breeches, jeans, and t-shirts I can handle. But halter tops? Hell no!!!" *~*~* "Come on already! Someone come out!" Yusuke said impatiently looking at his watch. "I don't see why you guys need our opinion anyway! Why can't you just pick something out and-" Yusuke didn't finish that sentence because Keiko came out. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress with a low cut neckline. Yusuke just stared. He really liked her in that, especially since it was so short. "Urameshi! You alive?" Kuwabara said whacking him in the back of the head. "Well are you just going to sit there and stare or say something dip shit!" Keiko said getting aggravated. "I think he does, he's over here exploding in his pants." Kuwabara said. Hiei and Kurama snickered at the remark. "KUWABARA!!" SLAP! "Ouch!! Jesus Yusuke I was just kidding. Bastard." "I'm still standing here.." Keiko said crossing her arms. "Oh yeah sorry forgot you were there. I love!" Yusuke said sheepishly. Keiko smiled and walked back in. "Oh peachy another wait." Kurama said slumping in his chair. Right after he finished Yukina came out. Her usual light blue kimono was replaced with white short shorts and a violet shirt with rhinestones along the neckline.  
  
"Oh my god I love you!" Kuwabara said. He was kneeling in front of Yukina hugging her legs. She blushed a deep red.  
  
"Botan picked it out and said to put it on. Thank you. Now will you please GET OFF!" Yukina said trying to shake her leg free of Kuwabara's death grip. It took a threat from Hiei to get him off. Next Botan stepped out of the room. She was wearing a short black dress with red roses bordering the bottom and the top was spaghetti strap with an extremely low cut neckline. Kurama suddenly sat up straighter and stared at her a funny look on his face. Botan giggled when she noticed him. Then he fell off his chair and landed at Hiei's feet. "Love struck Kurama?" He said in a board tone. He blushed got back up and sat down say quietly "Looks pretty good Botan." Botan smiled and replied "Thanks Kurama." And walked back in. "WHOOOOOO HOOOOO!!!!! Botan and Kurama sittin in a tree!" Yusuke said laughing hysterically.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Kuwabara finished. Kurama slid down in his chair face completely pink now.  
  
"Petty dip shits." Hiei said coldly as Kuwabara and Yusuke continued their song. "Well what about Mr.Spontanious Love over here?" Kurama said directing the attention to Hiei. Hiei glared at him and opened his mouth to cuss him out when Reioko came out not looking too happy. She had on a remarkably short black skirt, a sky blue halter-top, and strappy black sandals. Hiei saw cocked his head and fell into a limp pile on the floor. Reioko tried to smile but couldn't because of the stupid skirt. She walked over and helped him off of the floor. "Please say you don't like it. Botan will buy it for me if I won't and I feel naked in this thing.." Reioko said to Hiei. He sputtered out "I can't lie now. I think you should get it." Reioko looked annoyed and walked back in. Ok I have no clue why I had Kurama and Botan together there. Oh well what's the point... I M A RABBIT HEAR ME ROAR!! I hope CB is falling off their chair right now... 


	9. chapter 9

Don't ask me where this part came from. When I can't sleep I write and it was around 3 in the morning when I wrote this. And another thing I am not a donut nazi. And PUU!!! And will someone please please review!!! I might *suddenly* have a bad case of writer's block if I don't get any reviews soon..and I don't know if this chappie is this shizz nix or not it all depends.  
  
"Wow I didn't think you could really get her into a skirt." Yusuke said to Botan. As they walked through the mall. "I guess you won here's your 20." He said handing Botan the money. She smiled smugly. "That was a friggin bet???!!!" Reioko yelled. "Do you think I would honestly go through all that shit for nothing?" Botan said. "Whatever." Reioko said. "I'm getting sick of this place. Want to do something else?" Yusuke said. "How about we all go back to my house and watch a DVD. I have almost everyone you want." Reioko suggested. "Goody got any dirty ones?!" Kuwabara asked eagerly. SMACK! "That disgusting Kuwabara!" Botan said as she walloped him in the head. He gave a sheepish grin and looked up at the icy glaring of Yukina, Reioko, Keiko and Botan. "Guess that means shut up huh?" "Sounds good to me lets get out of here!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara took his keys out of his pocket once they got to the car. Hiei was there too quick to see and snatched them away from him. "I'd like to live to see another day." he said and dropped them into Yusuke's hand. *~*~* The drive home was much more pleasant. They ordered pizza and watched The Ring. After the movie they had stuff to make sundaes. Yusuke and Kuwabara thought it would be funny if they pulled a bit of a prank on Hiei and Reioko. And oh what a bad idea that was considering Hiei's track record for *jokes*. Reioko saw it coming and jumped to the said so Hiei got the full blast of whipped cream in his face. The two bakas were laughing their heads off. But Hiei wasn't.he was pulling his katana out to slice them up into microscopic pieces... Reioko had to do something to save them from the wrath of Hiei (even though it was completely out of the *kindness* of her heart), so she did the only thing that could stop him. They were sitting on the couch, as Hiei stood up Reioko got up in front of him and pushed him back down and he sat down willingly a puzzled but eager look on his face. She got on his lap facing him one leg on one side and one on the other side. Then she started licking the white substance off of his face and neck. Everyone in the room got quite and stared. Kuwabara dropped the can and stood with his mouth hanging open. That's when Keiko and Yukina decided it was a good idea and tried it out. That left Kurama and Botan. "Well do you think we..should?" Kurama said hopefully. "Yes I think we should." Botan said as she grabbed the nearest can. 'this stuff tastes like shit, they better thank me for this..' Reioko thought, then she got another idea. She got a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured it where there was still whipped cream and started up again. This whole time Hiei had been in a bit of a VERY happy daze. He wasn't going to complain... but after awhile that was enough with everyone else in the room. "Ok everybody OUT!" They all left without a complaint. Hiei went back over to Reioko. "Do you want to continue?" "No not really. I hate whipped cream.." She said giggling. "Lets get this crap cleaned off of you." Hiei nodded and they went into the bathroom. "Your shirt is totaled, take it off so I can wash it." He smiled a bit and did like she said. After he removed it exposing his bare muscular chest she felt a little woozy. She got a washcloth and started to wash his face and chest. "Ick, this crap is all over your head band. You're going to have to take that off too." Reioko said. Hiei looked at her "Ok but don't get creeped out." He removed the white piece of cloth and the indigo glow of his Jagan eye glowed warmly on her face. She stared into it for a minuet and then bent his head up to kiss it tenderly. Hiei was a little shocked. No one had ever affection to the Jagan like that before, not even her in her past life. It was all a little over whelming. A tear emerged from the corner of his eye and quickly turned in to a single shimmering gem. "What was that?" Reioko asked completely confused at the jewel. Hiei gave a small smile. "I'm part kroomie, they cry jewels."  
  
He picked up her hand and gently placed the small clear crystal into her hand. They were about to kiss when Hiei saw something moving from the corner of his eye. "There is someone by the window." "Oh shit why now!?" Reioko said annoyed. Hiei went to the window and opened it. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing there laughing. Yusuke was pointing and Kuwabara was making kissy noises. And Botan and Kurama a few feet away against the wall making out. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!!! I TRY TO GET SOME FRICKING PRIVACY TO SHARE A NICE QUIET MOMENT AND YOU JUST COME BACK!!!!" Something in Hiei's head snapped and he wasn't living with this shit anymore. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing harder. Reioko was turning bright red; she walked over to the window. She held up her hand and a high-pressure stream of water came out hitting the bakous in the face and blasting them back a few hundred feet and over the balcony. Botan and Kurama looked up for a moment and saw what happened. Kurama walked over to the windowsill. "Nice control I expect to see that when you're training. Have a nice night." He said and Botan came over with her oar and they hopped on and floated into the moonlight.  
  
Well there you go. I think the last part is the shizz nix!!! Te he he I learned a new word can't you tell?!!! Sorry it took me so long to post this. My computer sucks and is being a dick..like usual. Rain sucks I am so sick of rain...good night now it's around one o'clock in the morning. I type or write when I can't sleep. So yeah. good night..oh yeah and evanescence rules the world... and USTA!!!! ( I learned another new word!!! He he USTA!! Its from a veggie tales video I watch out of boredom. Can you tell what it is? USTA!!) 


	10. AN

Ok everybody I REALLY do have writer's block.. I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO WRITE!!! Now that I have that out..if anyone has any suggestions it would be nice. Or flames, or SOMETHING!! Well the I might eventually get this story done...-_- till that day you all wait in suspense..*cackle* 


End file.
